The Kingdom of Mare
by Shadow-Stalker99
Summary: this is good
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is rook you'd think that I'm just a normal kid with normal hopes and normal dreams?

Then MAN! Is u wrong! My parents died when I was very young so now I live with my best friend rose and her mom and dad we both like each other and we both know it but neither one of us will ever admit it!


	2. Chapter 2

Mare

By: Zora F. City

"Rook! We're going to be late again." Yelled his mom from the bottom of the stairs _oh great_ Rook though as he got dressed, and got on the bus listening to music turned up to loud and left. He always sat in the back because that is where nobody will ever mess with you. "Hi rook," says his best friends sprat "how are you?" "All right I suppose," he says in a tone that shows that he's not in the mood to talk right now. "Ok" was his answer and he sat back down _every body always picks on me except for Sprat he thought to himself _Once they get to school he got into his normal routine 1. Locker: once he got to his locker and got his books out 2. Bully:Eddie is the bully he always wants to make rook's life miserable but today he was not in the mood to take crap from him or anyone for that matter so when he came over and knocked him down he got back up and got into his fighting stance _everyone in mare has a different power or ability like Sprat has the ability to control your actions. And me? I can summon blades out of my body. _

So rook summoned two blades from his hands and a 12.5" blade comes shooting out of each wrist. Other kids are starting to gather around now and he sees sprat in the crowd "FIGHT!!!! FIGHT!" the crowd chants and that was it his blood is pumping faster and faster! Eddie shifts his pencil onto a sword and makes the first attack he comes at rook with a fast and vicious attack but he is slow and his anger is making it hard for him to think straight rook on the other hand is calm and easily step to the left to slash a blade at him. But he spins around and meets rook's blade half way with his own blade. "Is that all you got loser?" Eddie calls but rook just looks him in the eye and realizes that sprat is using him as a puppet! "Sprat!" he yells "sorry!" he replies and Eddie lunges at rook again one more time with a loud scream. And again rook moves the left to get ready for his counter attack. First he stuck his leg out to knock Eddie off balance and the hit him with the palm of his hand to trip him when he turned around in half fall he swings at rook but he meet his blade once more with his but this time both there blades break. Rook stands there with only one blade pointed it right at his throat. "I win," rook murmured. Then he withdrew his blades back into himself and walks to class. Once he get home he went upstairs and did his homework and then listens to his music for the rest of the night_ or at least until dinner. _"Dinners ready!" shouts his mom. (_Sigh)_ "Coming" rook shoutsback. After dinner he went back upstairs to go to bed.

Rook woke up the next morning feeling as though he didn't sleep at all. "Rook!" Shouts his mom "yeah?" he calls back "your school called _oh great!_ Rook thought to himself they said that school is canceled today." Yes! So rook crawled back into bed and fell asleep after what seemed like seconds rook wakes up to his phone ringing. "Hello?" he answers "hey rook it's rose." Rook had to fight back a gasp of astonishment. "What's up" he asked "nothing" replied rose "actually I'm glad that you called" rook waits for a few seconds to make sure that rose is still there "do you want to go to the school snow ball?" rook asked "I know that it is still two of months away but I wanted to ask before any one else did." After a few moments that felt like days rose answered, "Sure I'd love to go with you!" "O…o…Ok thanks" rook stammered. After he hung up the phone rook put on his skull T-shirt and low-cut jeans and headed out "I'll be back in about and hour" rook calls out the door. So much was going through rooks head that he didn't notice Eddie and a bunch of other guys fallowing him. Once rook stop thinking for a while he realized that he was at the lake (this was where he went when his parents were fighting) "hey freak!" the shout almost made him jump into the air when he turned around he say Eddie's fist about an inch and a half away from his face.

When rook woke up he was in a small clearing and Eddie and his cronies were not to far away "well, well, well" smirked Eddie "your awake" as he kicked rook in the stomach with so much force that it knocked all the air out of rook's lungs "we didn't get to finish our little… "Talk" two days ago" "Bite me!" retorted rook "fine" as Eddie and his gang beet up on rook for a good hour-and-a-half then Eddie kicked him in the chest one last time and rook felt and heard a loud "CRACK!" they walked away like nothing happened and left rook laying there gasping for air after several attempts to move he managed to pull out his cell phone and called the first number he found and put it in speaker phone RING! RING! "Hello?" asked a familiar voice "Rose!" he gasped, "Beat… Eddie…clearing…help!" "Ok" she said I'll be right there…" and then he blacked out

When he woke he was in his room he thought that everything was just a bad dream, but when he tried to move a splitting pain shot through his torso, as he gasped in pain. Just then his bedroom door opened to reveal his mom standing there " Are you ok?" she asked "I… I don't… I don't know… Am I? He asked "Well you have three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder" she answered "OH!" she gasped "I almost forgot there's someone here to see you." "M..ME?" he asked a little surprised as his mom opened the door to revile rose standing there. "So how are you rook?" she asked "I've been better" he answered as he tried to sit up the stabbing pain returned to his body. "Rook!" she gasped "you'll hurt yourself" "I'll be fine" he assured her. "I just wish you could be here on better circumstances" "me to" she agreed. " so exactly what happened?" she asked lilting her head slightly to the right in a concerned voice. So rook told her every thing about what happened. After he had told her what had happened they started to talk again "so they really beat you that badly?" "Yeah but I'll be fine" he promised, "I just cant believe that those damn bastards beat you up so unfairly!" she fumed and crinkled her nose in a way that seemed so cute to rook. So rook and rose stayed up most of the night talking after a while rose stoped talking and when he turned to look at her she had her head in her forearm. So rook just lay there listening to her steady breathing and soon he to fell asleep.

"No stop" rook screamed but they just kept getting closer as he swung out an arm to attack his arm passed right through it. Suddenly a bright light appeared and blinded everyone, once the light had vanished rook stood up and realized that he was holding a large sword with a larded curved hilt that went over his hand but seemed to thin to protect his hand with a large blade that curved up at the bottom and then had the same curve just before the tip of the blade and as he swung it at the creatures he managed to land a solid blow and the creature screamed out in pain! Just then three more came out of nowhere but rook was ready for them and twisted his body to do a quark-screw flip and landed three more solid blows. Then he heard a voice "ROOK, ROOK!" it said "rook wake up!!!" and rook snapped open his eyes to see rose standing there shacking him. "Yawn… rose what are you doing?" he asked " you were thrashing in your sleep." She told him. "Wow I just had the craziest dream" he said a little dazed "really what was it about?" she asked curiously so rook told her all about his dream and how the creatures were attacking him and the big sword " …and so I sliced them in half." He finished.

_All right _rook thought to him self _I'm sure I have everything _"ok" rook said to himself "it's been about three weeks since my strange dream and I haven't had anymore." He smiled he was wearing a black tux and he felt sure that he was going over to rose's to take her to the dance. As he was walking over to roses house he heard somebody calling his name when he turned around he saw Sprat running up to him "watcha up to?" he asked "going over to roses" rook replied "oh" well se you later than!" Sprat called over his shoulder as he left.


End file.
